The instant invention relates generally to hydro-electric power plants, and more particularly, to an external penstock.
Numerous machines have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to produce useful electrical power. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.